Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a node (e.g., a transmission station or a transceiver node) and a wireless device (e.g., a mobile device or UE). Some wireless devices communicate using orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink (DL) transmission and single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink (UL) transmission. Standards and protocols that use orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) for signal transmission include the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) (e.g., Release 11 or V11.3.0), the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard (e.g., 802.16e, 802.16m), which is commonly known to industry groups as WiMAX (Worldwide interoperability for Microwave Access), and the IEEE 802.11 standard (e.g., 802.11ac, 802.11ad), which is commonly known to industry groups as WiFi (Wireless Fidelity).
In 3GPP radio access network (RAN) LTE systems, the node can be a combination of Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) Node Bs (also commonly denoted as evolved Node Bs, enhanced Node Bs, eNodeBs, or eNBs) and Radio Network Controllers (RNCs), which communicate with the wireless device, known as a user equipment (UE). The downlink (DL) transmission can be a communication from the node (e.g., eNodeB) to the wireless device (e.g., UE), and the uplink (UL) transmission can be a communication from the wireless device to the node.
Wireless mobile communication technology can also include device-to-device (D2D) communication where two wireless devices (e.g. UEs) can communicate directly with each other without a node. In some configurations, the wireless devices may include a radio to communicate with the node and a radio to communicate directly with another wireless device. In other configurations, wireless devices with a single radio may also communicate with the node and the other wireless devices at different time intervals or different frequency channels.
D2D communication and communication between a node and a wireless device can use time-division duplexing (TDD) or frequency-division duplexing (FDD) for DL or UL transmissions. Time-division duplexing (TDD) is an application of time-division multiplexing (TDM) to separate downlink and uplink signals (or separate signals to a UE or from the UE in D2D communication). In TDD, downlink signals and uplink signals may be carried on a same carrier frequency (i.e., shared carrier frequency) where the downlink signals use a different time interval from the uplink signals, so the downlink signals and the uplink signals do not generate interference for each other. TDM is a type of digital multiplexing in which two or more bit streams or signals, such as a downlink or uplink, are transferred apparently simultaneously as sub-channels in one communication channel, but are physically transmitted on different resources. In frequency-division duplexing (FDD), an uplink transmission and a downlink transmission (or a transmission to and from a UE in D2D communication) can operate using different frequency carriers (i.e. separate carrier frequency for each transmission direction). In FDD, interference can be avoided because the downlink signals use a different frequency carrier from the uplink signals.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.